Harry Potter's son
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: Albus Severus is going to Hogwarts for the first time. What will happen? Will he get into as much trouble as his father did? What secrets will he uncover about the Boy Who Lived? Includes much awesome, so only read if you dare.. Chapters start to get longer, but the first ones are short. PM me if you want me to combine them.. Reviewers say it is very imaginative and unique. You?
1. Albus Severus

A/N: This is my first fanfic! SO excited! Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Katherine Rowling, not me (unfortunately)

Chapter 1: The Letter

Albus ran to the front door. It should be here today- his letter! On the way to the front door, where the letter flap was, James, his elder brother, stood in his path.

"James?"

"Albus, I threw your letter in the fire. It's gone now."

Albus bit his lip nervously. "No-no you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Mom!" shouted Albus.

"Oh, be quiet Albus. Going to Hogwarts is pointless; anyhow, you will be in Slytherin."

Albus flinched. "Dad said he would be proud of me even if I was in HUFFLEPUFF."

"Dads are made to say that sort of stuff, to make you feel good. But we all know he was just joking, who would want a kid in Hufflepuff."

Just then Ginny walked into the hallway, full expecting Albus to be opening his letter. When instead she saw James blocking his path, she got very mad.

"James! Get out of Albus's way- let him get his letter! I will not tolerate that sort of behavior from you, young man! Go help your father play with Lily."

James groaned. "Mom, Albus was whining!"

"Go help your father, James. NOW." Ginny was becoming impatient with her eldest.

"But Mom!"

"NOW."

James left, grumbling under his breath.

Then Ginny watched Albus proudly as he cautiously went to the front door and picked up a thick, tan colored envelope lying amidst some other letters. He slowly slit the side open, and Ginny came up behind him to watch. He drew out a piece of elaborate parchment. As he read it, his eyes grew wider and wider. Finally he turned to his mother.

"Mom! Look at the headmasters' signature!"

Ginny looked at it. His name, Senexus Dikaios, was really just a swarm of flourishes, swoops, and curls.

"Wonder if he got tired from writing that to every magical eleven year old" she muttered, not loud enough for Albus to hear. Finally Albus turned and hugged her. She patted him on the head, getting his pitch black hair slightly floury from the cake she had been making.

"Alright dear! I have to go finish the celebration cake."

Albus nodded and zoomed off, probably to go give Harry an earful about what had just happened. Ginny retreated to the kitchen, smiling vastly.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

On the train, Albus looked out the window. He was alone except for a snoring boy on the opposite corner of the compartment. The rain was pelting against the window, and Albus's head was against the windowpane, his chin resting on his fist. He already missed his home and his mother. James was off with his friends, and their compartment door was locked.

Suddenly the boy across from him stirred. Albus glanced over at him and straightened himself. The boy lifted his head and blinked. Then he caught sight of Albus.

"Oh. Hi. What's your name?"

The boy's voice was heavy with sleep.

"I'm Albus. Albus Potter."

"Potter? Wow. I am Thomas, Thomas Lange."

"Hi, Thomas. Is it your first time on the train?"

"No, my dad cleans the trains, so I am on them all the time. But I have never been to Hogwarts, at least to learn. My dad's brother was the old Hogwarts janitor, so I would help him clean the castle during the summer sometimes."

"Was the old Hogwarts janitor? You mean he died!?"

"Yeah. Now someone else cleans it. My older brother says he is WORSE than Filch."

Just then the compartment door opened. There stood an old witch, pushing a squeaky cart down the hallway.

"Do you want something?" she croaked.

"Are they free?" asked Thomas.

"No, they are not free" she replied drily, turning to Albus.

"You, dear?"

Albus pulled out a fat money pouch.

"Two of everything, please."

Thomas blushed. "I can pay for mine-" but Albus cut him off, shaking his head. "My treat, Thomas."

Thomas blushed again but nodded.

The two boys ate in silence for some while. Then there was a knock at their compartment door.

"Gum id" said Thomas as the door opened. There was a boy there, with a inquisitive look on his face and with long, combed hair, thick eyebrows, and a prominent nose. He was rather handsome.

"Hello. I am here to tell you that it is about time to change into your school robes. We will be at our stopping point very soon." Then he entered and sat down next to Albus.

"I am Ivan Krum. You are…?"

"Albus Potter and this is Thomas Lange."

"Potter? Harry Potter's son?"

"Er, yeah, I am his son."

"I am very pleased to meet you. I have heard much of your father from my father. My father insisted that I should come to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, as he had visited here when he was younger and was quite pleased with it."

"Er, I don't mean any offense, but who was your father?"

"Viktor Krum."

At this, Thomas, who had been silently chewing on a blob of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, choked, and spluttered:

"Vigdor Grum! The Seeger?"

"Yes. He retired when he married my mother though. He asked about the welfare of Hermione Granger, he said it had been too long."

Albus choked.

"Viktor Krum was sweet on her?!"

Ivan shrugged. "I do not know."

Then he stood up.

"Get changed." And Ivan Krum left.

**A/N: I hope you understood everything- the reason that Thomas was speaking weird was because he had a mouth full of candy. And dearest readers, I am new to , so could you please review and tell me what OOC means and slash and crossover story? PLEASE? And also, please review in general- it would mean so much to me if you told me anything! And if you have flames, feel free; just tell me why you hate my story- no cuss words! What do you think will happen? Next up is the SORTING! Vote what house you want Albus to be in. Review! Review! The more reviews I get the longer the chapter will be! Sorry for the long A/N- It should be N/A instead for Nagging Author dftba, PT1001**


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 3: The Sorting

Albus heard his name. It echoed strangely off every nook and cranny of the Great Hall, returning back to his ears with finality. Ivan nudged him forwards. As Albus walked towards the sorting hat, his footsteps thudding loudly against the ground, he could hear whispers.

"… Heard that was Harry Potter's son…"

"…Looks like Harry Potter!"

"THE HARRY POTTER? His son!?"

"Albus Severus Potter. What a name…"

Albus quivered nervously. His dad had told him that he might have a few people yearning for his attention, because of him, but never that people would whisper about him everywhere he went. Why? Why was this happening?

"Well, come on Potter!"

An old, white haired McGonagall was looking at him sternly. She was peering at him closely, and it was making Albus nervous. He walked forward quickly and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed onto his head. There was silence.

"_Ah, I see."_

Albus jumped. He hadn't expected the voice of the hat to be so… vivid.

"_Ah, I know." _Chuckled the hat. Then it got back to business.

"_Another Potter. Well, gracious, why do you and your father both have such a fear of Slytherin? Many a nasty result have come out of it, but there is no need to be prejudiced against it. A common room in the dungeons! I have always wanted to be in the dungeons. And you still want to be in Gryffindor? But I don't think that will suit you… yes, you are much too smart. Better be_… RAVENCLAW!"

Albus sighed inwardly and ran over to the Ravenclaw table, where a prefect patted the seat beside him. Albus sat down.

"Congratulations on being placed in Ravenclaw, Albus. We are pleased to have you here. It is a great honor."

Albus blushed a becoming shade of scarlet and stared at his empty plate instead of the prefect. He continued to watch the Sorting. He saw Thomas sitting at the Gryffindor tables, and he saw Ivan at the Slytherin tables, being smothered with attention.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Albus was subject to much more whispering. Apparently his dad was really really famous, not just famous- the dark wizard he had defeated seemed also to be important, and not just a dark wizard.

"Hey Al!"

Albus spun around, whipping out his wand (oak with dragon heartstring) and facing the voice. There stood Thomas.

"Whoa Al! It is just me, Thomas. I don't bite."

Albus reluctantly lowered his wand, stashing it in his robes.

Thomas walked up to him.

"Besides Albus, what's the point? We only know like two spells."

"I don't," grumbled Albus, "only Megan got them down."

"Whatever Al. Do your best! Anyway, is it true what they say about your dad? Did he really defeat Voldemort?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't really know who Voldemort is" he admitted sheepishly.


	4. Moaning Myrtle

Chapter 4: Moaning Myrtle

"_I don't really know who Voldemort is" he admitted sheepishly._

Thomas started.

"What! Wow, well… wow. Voldemort was the greatest dark wizard of all time! People didn't say his name, Al. And now, some say that his old followers, who are called DEATH EATERS," (Albus's eyes looked like saucers at this point), "are looking to avenge his death."

Albus shivered. "I don't like that name so much."

"What, Death Eaters?"

"Yeah. It just- I don't like it."

Just as Thomas was about to reply, a ghost floated over to where the two were standing.

"Heya there, Nearly Headless Nick!" shouted Thomas to the ghost, who frowned at him.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, if you don't mind" he pointed out. "Now go off to your dormitories, it is almost past curfew."

Albus and Thomas nodded to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington as he floated off through a wall.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

"Where are we?"

Thomas had interrupted Albus in the middle of a sentence, and Albus frowned at him, narrowing his eyes to little jade slits. Then he looked up, and started. The two boys had been walking to the hallway where two staircases led to their houses dormitories, but now they were somewhere in the dungeons. The two had been so immersed in conversation though, that they had not noticed the change in flooring or lighting.

"Oh Merlin! The moving stairs!" cried Albus. He sighed deeply. Now they had to trek back upstairs, and it would most definitely be past curfew by the time they were back. "Thomas, I-"

"SHHHH!" Thomas blurted suddenly and frantically. Albus shut his mouth and listened. He heard the steady beat of shoes on the cement floor of the dungeons. It was coming their way.

"Run!" Albus whispered frenziedly and the two boys shot off, just as the new janitor, Palus Nikrinnearus, rounded the corner, with his dog, Mirodya-Alivemata, at his heels.

"Where are they, my sweet Miro, hem?"

Their feet thumping traitorously on the ground, Albus and Thomas ducked into a bathroom, hearts pounding deafeningly against their rib cages, threatening to break through. They stood there, hunched over and gasping for breath.

"Hope *gasp* he doesn't *gasp* *gasp* find us here, Al."

"Oh? Who's there?" came a sweet, high pitched voice from above them. The duo looked up, eyes wide.

Then a ghost swooped down in front of them.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS PANTS?!" Thomas screeched, and Albus slapped him in the shoulder.

"Why are you here, why are you- oh."

For the ghosts eyes had just landed on Albus.

"Harry." Her voice was now unnaturally high and much too sweet.

"I just knew you would have to come and visit me again, Harry. It has been much too long, and… what?" her high voice lowered (though not by much) and grew confused.

"You aren't Harry!

Harry had glasses and a scar, right (here she poked Albus's forehead) there.

Are you his son?" Then, without waiting for an answer, she lunged up into the ceiling again. This was when Albus looked around. They seemed to be in an old, deserted girl's bathroom.

"Well, I think I should introduce myself" the ghost said. "I am Myrtle."

"Pleased to meet you, Myrtle" Albus said. Myrtle giggled, a very lofty, scraping giggle that hurt Albus's ears.

"Oh. You're a girl."Thomas blurted out.

Myrtle seemed very displeased with the tone Thomas had put on the last syllable, because she narrowed her eyes and plunged at him, drawing close to his face. "Oh," she shrieked, impersonating Thomas, "she is a GIRL. How dreadful!" Oh, boys are simply horrible." She gave a loud groan of agony and flung herself into the nearest cubicle, creating a wave of water that shot at the boy's faces. They both got drenched. Albus made a retching sound, and Thomas pulled him out of the bathroom, giving Myrtle a friendly goodbye of "Adieu, Toilet Haunter."

"She probably is in the S-bend now" Thomas gasped. Albus tried not to envision this as they headed out of the dungeons.


	5. A accidental run in with the janitor

Chapter 5: An accidental Run-in with the Janitor

The two boys were walking back to where they thought they were going earlier, when a firm hand grasped them both by the back of their robes.

"Now, here, what do you two young students think you are doing out of your dormitories past curfew, hem?" asked a dry, raspy voice. Thomas groaned, and Albus looked around to see who was talking. There stood Palus Nikrinnearus, with his bald head shining and an evil smirk on his face, which showed a lot of dental problems. Slinking in between his legs was 'Myro', who was growling throatily.

"We-we got lost, Mr., uh, janitor" said Albus worriedly.

"A likely tale!" roared Nikrinnearus, "You're dirty little scum, you are. If only I could whip that pretty, smooth skin raw-"

"Palus!" interjected a loud voice. The two boys spun around, beaming at their savior, who was none other than Senexus Dikaios.

"Ah, Palus, I was coming to say that-"

Nikrinnearus scowled. "I found these two committing a felony of the worst sort. SNEAKING. After curfew! They deserve-"

"Honest, headmaster, we just got fumbled up on the moving stairs, we didn't mean to be late after" but Thomas stopped when the headmaster held up his hand.

"I am sure that you have plenty of wonderful excuses, but I will still have to give you a detention. You see, Nikrinnearus here is honest, and I am sure he would not lie to me about such a misdemeanor as Sneaking After Curfew."

Nikrinnearus was looking quite proud of himself, and as the two boys walked away, they heard Senexus start talking about something dangerous in a busy corridor.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

The next day Senexus caught up with the two boys as they were walking to lunch.

"You two do not have to serve the detention, "he said, chuckling. "I was only saying that because Nikrinnearus would have never given me peace, had I not. But do, please, be careful what time you return to the dormitories from now on. There is a slight danger in Hogwarts these days, and our priority is to keep you all safe, so please do be careful about the time, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lange. It is for your own safety that I am telling you this." He chuckled, his grey eyes becoming cheery once again, and he walked off.

Thomas and Albus gave eachother bewildered looks.

"Wonder what that was all about."

"Danger in Hogwarts. Wonder what that means, as this so called Voldermurd is gone now"

"Voldemort, Albus" said Thomas in an exasperated voice, and the two separated.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

The next day Albus woke to a pillow slamming into his face repeatedly.

"UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!" shouted the voice of his foe.

Albus groaned and turned over.

"Goawaypleezimtryingtosleep"

Something burst brilliantly across Albus's closed eyelids.

"Shuthewindowpleezimtryingtosleep"

But the windows were opened wider and Albus was forced to sit up to see his rival.

There stood James, grinning evilly.

"Urgh! You have woken me up. You, sir, must die."

"ALBUS IS A MURDERER! Alas, you will have to wait to dispose of me till later. I was sent to get my dear brother because unfortunately, breakfast is almost over."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	6. The Mist

Chapter 6: The Mist

"How on earth-"

"It was easy. Ravenclaws. You would think that they had the sense to actually make a password, them supposed to be the smartest House and all."

"Albus sighed, then remembered what James had just said about breakfast and sped out of bed like a bullet, changing into his uniform at record speed.

"You have to brush your HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" shouted James.

"You aren't my mum, but thanks for waking me up, mate!" shouted Albus back as he left the common room at top speed.

James chuckled at his little brother as he left the room.

*O*o*O*o*O*O*o*O*o*O*

At breakfast, Albus got a letter from home.

_Dear Albus, _

_How is school so far? We heard that you got sorted into Ravenclaw, great job. James wrote to us and said that he would be calling you "brainy" from now on, so don't get annoyed by that, O.K? Your mother wants to say that Auntie Hermes was brainy too- people are usually just jealous when they say brainy. Ravenclaw! You go!_

_Stay with a group of friends at all times, bud, because something is going on at Hogwarts, and Gin and I want you to stay safe. Say hello to J for me, _("fat chance, dad")_ and have a great day, Al._

_Lots of love,_

_Mom and Dad_

That afternoon proved to be quite normal. They had Charms, followed by Potions, which was taught by Professor Slughorn, who in Albus's opinion, looked like a walrus with a tuxedo on, which Slughorn insisted was 'a fine smoking jacket made in the Netherlands'. It was transfiguration that proved interesting.

"No, Anna Liese, do not- ANNA LIESE!"

"Yes, that's right, John- oh. No, it still has a red tip."

They were transfiguring, that is, trying to transfigure, a match into a needle. Megan proved to be successful after the first two minutes, which did not inspire any of her peers to progress faster. She sat there, smirking, turning her needle into a match and back again with ease, and getting ten points for Ravenclaw.

"Show off" muttered Joy Fitzgerald, and Albus couldn't help but agree with her.

Megan caught the two staring at her, and blushed, looking away. Albus rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't anything special; his father was, so the girls had better stop staring. Last he checked, he wasn't a specimen in a zoo.

Two minutes after Megan, Albus transfigured his match. It had turned into a shimmering silver needle with a golden filigree pattern imbedded by the eye. Professor McGonagall came over to inspect his needle, and when she did, her jaw dropped. Quickly she resumed her stern expression, but when her voice came out, it was barely a croak. She swallowed.

"Albus, did-did you do this yourself?"

Just the fact that she called him Albus instead of Potter was enough to make him nervous.

"I believe so, ma'am."

"Albus, I have never seen such a beautiful needle. Even I- I don't think that I can transfigure a match into such a beautiful needle."

It was Albus's turn to drop his jaw.

"Would you please transfigure another match, Potter?" she asked, trying to resume her usual indifference towards such things. She handed him a match. He accepted it, placed it on the desk, and muttered the spell. In the matches place was an even more elaborate needle, gold with silver and something that looked particularly like diamond dust marbled in.

By this time the whole class was staring at Albus. He gulped, while McGonagall just blinked like her life depended on it. Then she swept up the needles into her palm and gave him a box of matches to keep him occupied.

"Thirty points to Ravenclaw" she croaked.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

After lunch Albus had a free period, in which he went to the Ravenclaw common room and wrote a letter to his dad and mom in reply to the one that he had received this morning.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Any chance you could tell me what is going on here that is so important that I can't go places alone? And lots of people here say that you are famous, dad. That you defeated someone called __Voldemude Voldemold __Voldemort. Who's he? Is he that dark wizard you conquered? He seems to be important._

_Lots of love to you! James is doing great, he snuck into the common room this morning (our common room is just protected by some question to "constantly make us smarter" or whatnot. Ah well, just makes pranks easier for him._

_I love you guys, say hello to Lily for me._

_Albus_

Then he went up to the owlery and attached it to his owls leg (her name was Sofie) After attaching it to her leg he went down to dinner.

On the way to the Great Hall:

Albus turned to the left and was met by the corridor door. He tried to open it, but it was shut. He groaned. The only other way to get to the Great Hall took forever and was a nest of trap stairs and dead ends. There was no way Albus wanted to go that way. So he tried composing a spell in his head, then he pulled out his wand and chanted:

'_Door that will not come ajar_

_Knob that will not move a bit_

_I call on magic near and far_

_OPEN UP, you git!'_

He pushed on the door. Still nothing happened. It was locked fast. At that moment Albus remembered a charm that he had read. He smirked at the door, which was quite pointless, and then whispered: "Alohamora"

Immediately there was a click and the door opened softly. Albus grinned cheekily ("take that, door") and went through. He shook his head fiercely, and then he blinked. The corridor was full of shimmering, scarlet mist.

"Lumos" he whispered, but the cloud of mist was so thick that he could not see through.

Suddenly he heard a creak of a floorboard. He spun around. A woman's silhouette was approaching, and as she got nearer, the features on her face grew more defined. He trembled, reaching out a hand to touch the woman's calf. Most definitely real. He screamed, then yelled:

"BUT YOU ARE DEAD!"

Then Albus Severus Potter slumped to the ground. He had fainted.


	7. Back at the Potter House

Chapter 7: Back at the Potter house

Miles away from Albus and Hogwarts, Harry James Potter sat at his desk and was scribbling furiously. He had to keep on charming the paper to make it longer, as his quill sped across the page. He was writing to Ron, and it was taking him a long time.

After about fifteen minutes, he sat back and folded up his now two foot long letter. _That should be good enough for Ron _Harry thought. Then he stuck it into an envelope and handed it to Pig, who accepted the letter, nipped his nose (Harry hoped that was in affection) and flew away out the open window. Harry got up to shut the window when he saw a speck flying fast toward it. He waited to make sure it was an owl and the n he waited for the owl. When it finally got to his windowsill and held out its leg, Harry gave it two sickles and it sped off. Then he glanced at the letter.

On the envelope was printed:

To: Harry J. Potter

Concerning: Your adventure in first year

From: Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head mistress

IMPORTANT AND DEADLY CONCERNS ALBUS!

Harry tore the letter open, heart racing.

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Hermione opened the trunk, sighing. It was so painful for her to read the letters contained within, but they held a part of her heart. She wanted to get rid of them, as they hurt her every time she read them, but she could not bring herself to do so.

Inside were dust covered stacks of paper, each neat stack tied up with a bit of twine. She pulled up the one to the left, and a cloud of dry earth flew into her face, reducing her to coughing loudly for a few minutes. When she finally recovered, she opened up the twine tied package and pulled out the first paper.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Are you faring well? I think of you most every day. Have you decided if you will be able to make it this summer? I would be overjoyed if you could. There is a wonderful restaurant up here and it would be fantastic to take you out to eat if you come. Is Harry well? How is he? I hope he is not blaming himself for Cedric's death, but I highly doubt that he isn't. I have been playing Quidditch a lot recently myself, to get my mind off what happened, and I hope Harry has a convenient way to rid himself of the memories of the Triwizard Tournament too. Do you know what he did with the thousand- galleon prize? I would much like to know._

_I hope this letter finds you on good health. I send you my love!_

_Viktor_

Hermione sighed. She wished now that she had gone up to Bulgaria that summer as she flipped the paper over and went to the next one. She wondered why she was reading these. He was a good friend, her conscience reminded her, and so you should not forget about him. She silently agreed.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I am sorry that I have not kept in touch. I have made a new friend, her name is Binna, and I think you two would be good friends as she loves learning, too. I have not much time now, so have a nice day._

_V._

Hermione flipped through more letters, and then finally got to the one that always poked her into tears.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry that our relationship growth must come to an end. Now that I have said the sad part, let me excite you with the news. Binna and I are getting to be married! I wish you could come but Binna does not want to invite you -for some reason unknown to me. I am sorry that I could not persuade her, but rest happy that I tried to. I know that you and Ronald are close, maybe that will evolve into something more than a friendship. Maybe we will see eachother at Platform 9 ¾ as any of our children will be going there. I will miss you. I must leave now. _

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione sighed. As far as she knew, Krum did not know that she and Ron had married. They had sent him an invitation- Ron had said thay she could, but he had never replied. She missed him. Since that letter, she had not heard from him, and all her owls to him had come back unanswered.

She closed her eyes, and a tear escaped from her lashes.

A/N : Review! You do know that I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever reviews and tells me who they think the mystery woman is and gets it right. I will get to HER next chapter… if I get up to 15 reviews… that is 5 reviews, not that hard…

And about the disclaimer: I will never own HP so that was the disclaimer for the rest of the story.

Special shout out to Moony1972 for the only review last chapter!


	8. The Woman

Chapter 8: The Woman

Albus woke seconds later and looked at the woman.

"Again, how are you alive?"

He was not scared of her, as he knew her quite well, but merely scared of his own brain. Was he hallucinating? Had he gone mad?

"I am still figuring that out myself" she said to him haughtily , and walked unsteadily to the nearest wall, pressing her hand upon it.

"You can't go through when you are solid."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then sighed. " I suppose that is true. It has been so long since I couldn't, though."

"I understand (Here she snorted, for she knew that he did not understand in the slightest) ,but come on, you have to eat when you are alive."

At this, the lady's eyes widened in excitement. "When do we eat!?"

"Now. It is dinnertime."

To his surprise, the usually reserved lady shrieked and staggered up to him, still getting used to her legs.

"Come ON then, Potter!"

When they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, the lady hugged him loosely.

Then she looked at him, and emerald eyes met grey ones.

"I am pleased that I could accompany you here. Thank you for helping me" she said. Then she composed herself, and walked into the Great Hall, her usual dignity regained, her cape flowing out behind her, she 'glided' through the air.

As she walked up to the Head Table, McGonagall did a double take, her composure and molded face slipping past her for the second time that day. She knew exactly who this lady was. Then she shot up, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. The lady raised an eyebrow, her eyes stormy.

McGonagall seemed afraid.

"Helena? H-how? How are YOU here?!" she stuttered.

Helena Ravenclaw swept up to their table, conjuring a chair with a flick of her wand, and sitting down upon it, her robes draped elegantly across her lap. Then she looked up at the Transfiguration teacher, looking her squarely in the eyes. When she spoke, it was in a quiet, unbelieving whisper.

"Harry Potter."

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Helena finished her dinner-ah, what a pleasure it was to eat- and cast her grey foggy eyes to the House tables to find young Potter.

Ah, there he was, at the Ravenclaw tables, talking to a pretty girl with dark hair and shoveling food in his face._ Disgusting boy._

She flounced down to him tripping over her own legs (_two useless sticks that get in my way _she thought_)_, and spoke to him in a demanding voice.

"One second Nee" Albus said to the girl, who rolled her eyes and looked towards the Gryffindor table, which seemed to be her real House, according to the patch on her robes. She stood up and walked over to her table, giving Albus a disgusted look as she looked back at him.

"Come, Potter."

He nodded, and swung his legs around the bench, standing up.

"What do you need, Helena?"

She grabbed him by his wrist and tried to drag him, but he slipped his wrist out of her grasp and fury was evident in his eyes.

"Why do you need me? You have done well on your own for more than a century, so why can't you be alone?"

She snarled at him. "Very well, foolish boy. I will be in the Room of Requirement if you need me."

Albus had no idea where that was, so he just rolled his eyes and beckoned for her to leave.

As soon as she was gone, Albus decided he would go up to the Owlery for some peace and quiet. And to spend some time with Sofie.

As he was walking, McGonagall and Dikaios strode past him, talking rapidly. MacGoanagall was clearly upset about something and was yelling at Dikaios. Albus saw a envelope in Senexus's hands. He froze when he read who it was to.

Harry J. Potter

Albus sat down on the nearest bench, confused. Why would they be writing his dad? He got lost in his thoughts.

He thought about his father, who was always a great dad, funny and caring. He thought about how sometimes there was a pain in Harry's eyes- and though it was mostly concealed, Albus noticed it when he saw his father.

He thought about all his father had done for him.

He had always cared for him, had always been there, almost painfully so at times. Albus thought about going to Diagon Alley for his Hogwarts supplies, getting his robes, and getting his wand. He remembered the people in the shops looking queerly at his dad and him, and a reporter that had stalked them till Harry had forced him to leave. The reporter had had a bright green quill, and something about that had clearly bothered Harry. When Albus had asked him, however; he had said that "some things aren't worth remembering."

There had been other things,too, that had made his dad uneasy.

_flashback_

Ginny opened the white box to reveal a large golden locket, Harry's fist tightened.

. . . . .

James showed his father the freshly caught toad- for an instant, Harry's eyes were full of hate.

. . . . .

Harry had been remodeling the cupboard under the stairs, he looked very up tight when he came out.

_flashback ends_

Albus stood up to return to the castle, all thoughts of the Owlery forgotten.

A/N: This chapter was dedicated to Moony, for her reviews and PM's and for the fact that she guessed who the mysterious person was.


	9. Albus and James

Chapter 9: James and Albus

Albus came to the entrance to his brother's common room.

"Mandrake Squeal" he muttered, he had asked Professor McGonagall.

The Fat Lady nodded in acceptance and swung open widely to admit him. He stepped in and looked around for James.

Ah, there he was. He was with a pretty girl in the corner, talking. Albus recognized her from earlier- Roshnee Robinson- and he strode over to James.

Roshnee was of an average stature with tan skin and shoulder length black hair. She came from a wealthy family and was in second year with James. Apparently she hadn't forgiven him from earlier because she scowled at him.

"We need to talk" he said urgently to James.

Roshnee glared at him.

James glared at him.

Finally James spoke. "What do you need?"

"To talk to you, stupid!"

"Well whatever you need to tell me, you can tell Nee too."

Albus sighed. "Robinson wouldn't understand."

"Then neither will I. And it's Roshnee, not Robinson."

"Her last name is Robinson."

Roshnee was watching them both with a mildly amused expression.

"Talk to both of us, or none of us." James added fiercely.

"Jame… it's a family matter. I know… Roshnee is a… friend, but…"

James's eyes widened in understanding and a …little bit of fear. He turned to Roshnee. "You don't mind, do you?"

Roshnee rolled her eyes but said:"no."

He thanked her and then took Albus by his wrist up some winding stairs to the second year boys' dormitories.

Then he plopped down on his bed and motioned for Albus to join him. Albus took a moment after he sat down on the bed to take in James's "quarters."

The most part of the wall had a poster of James's favorite Quidditch team. Then there was a picture of him and Roshnee (they were good friends since first year), and a small picture of him with Ginny and Harry on either side. Ginny was waving energetically at the camera, and Harry was putting bunny ears behind James head. Ginny happened to glanced over at Harry, looked absolutely horrified at what he was doing, gave him a glare and slapped his hand away. Then they kissed behind James's back, who was still waving. While they were kissing James turned around and saw them, and pretended to retch.

Albus watched the scene for a few more seconds, and then turned to James. He was surprised to find that James's chocolate eyes were full of pain and angst.

"Who…- who is it, Al?" he asked, his voice small and timid, wavering as though it might break at any second.

"It's about dad."

"What!? It's… dad… d…" his eyes were scared. They were terrified. "Is he OK Albus? Is he.. (his voice broke) de…dead?"

James looked so sad it broke Albus's heart. He replied quickly.

"No, nothing of the sort!"

The relief on James's face made him look like he had deaged thousands of years.

"Well then, why did you get me?! I hope it's important."

"so, ya know how at dinner, er, how that lady came into the Great Hall and McGonagall looked like-well, how do Muggles say it- like she had seen a ghost?"

James chuckled.

"Yeah, and McGonagall called her Helena. Do you know who she is, Al?"

Albus nodded.

"Bloody Hell, really? Who was it?"

Albus grinned, then sobered. "Well, have you ever felt like dad's, er, hiding something from us?"

"Hm. Oh, yeah, loads of times."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Well, this lady, her name is Helena Ravenclaw. She is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. I read it in '_The Founders of Hogwarts'."_

"I didn't know that book existed."

Albus sent him a fierce glower.

"Carry on, oh testy one" teased James, "and why read so many books anyways? What's the fun in KNOWLEDGE?"

"Off topic" Albus replied, who honestly didn't know how to reply to that.

James smirked; he was already back to his normal annoyingness.

Albus exhaled noisily. "Well, Helena Ravenclaw is- well, was, the ghost of Ravenclaw-"

James interrupted "So when McGonagall looked like she had 'seen a ghost' she really had!"

Albus put his hands to his face and moaned loudly.

"Well now you sound like ANOTHER GHOST who we know who haunts a girl's bathroom."

"And you ARE a prat!" Albus shouted, his last strand of patience gone. That seemed to shut James up.

"So, prat, I was wondering how she came to be alive." Albus asked.

James was silent for a minute. Then:

"We could go to the …um, er, library….?"

Albus shot up like a bullet.

"(Here he said something reminiscent of his uncle Ron)! Why didn't I think of that! Why didn't I-"

"Because you have a very small brain" James said slyly.

"Shut up! Now, come on! We're going to the library!" And he grabbed James and started pulling him off the bed.

"What- HEY! OI! I didn't sign up for this! ALBUS!"

Albus smirked and started the task of dragging James to the library.

A/N: Again, thanks to Moony1972 for reviewing, and Guest, whose review inspired me to post this chapter early.

REVIEW! PRESS THAT LITTLE PURPLISH BUTTON WITH THE TALK BUBBLE!


	10. Dungbombs and Miscreants

Chapter 11: Dungbombs and Miscreants

Albus opened the door. He stepped out, and his heart was racing like a speed car.

He ran down the halls, and then he remembered the main passage to the Great Hall had that eery corridor.

But he had basically no choice.

At the corridor, Albus took out his wand.

"Alohamora" he whispered.

The door clicked open.

The mist was still there, and Albus still had much difficulty seeing through it, but he tripped his way through and got to the other side.

As he got to the entrance of the Great Hall, he saw James, who had a worried expression on his face. When he saw Albus, the look disappeared.

"Albus! I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten me."

"I _wanted _to forget" Albus moaned.

James snickered. Not your choice, ickle perfecty."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Well, ickle perfecty, we are going to play a prank on our beloved janitor."

"But-it's impossible to pull one over him" Albus said, a hue of worry in his voice.

"Ah, ickle perfecty, there is much you have to learn. Alas, it is not impossible. But that is his misery , not ours. The Potter Duo are sly, sneaky, crafty, witty, tempting, cunning, charming, and FOOLPROOF. Don't you worry, icklekins. Everything will work out wonderfully."

"Dad won't approve." That was Albus's last argument.

"Dad won't know." James winked.

Albus had no choice but to follow his older brother.

Once they were a few halls away from the janitor's office, James pulled out about ten dungbombs from his robe pockets.

Albus knew exactly what they were going to do, and he did not want to have anything to do with it.

James handed him two.

"Go throw these in an empty classroom as far away as you can run in thirty seconds. That way" he pointed to the way that they had come from.

Albus sighed. He had no choice. He started to run that way, silently counting to thirty in his head.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

James entered the office. To his relief, Nikrinnearus was still working at his desk, jotting stuff down on a piece of paper.

James cleared his throat.

Nikrinnearus looked up, and started.

Students out of bed, that he could understand. But students coming to his office after hours-this was a new experience.

"YES, Potter?"

"I couldn't sleep, because somebody was out of bed, saying something about dungbombs!"

Nikrinnearus shot up and shouted "WHERE?! I'LL TWIST THEIR NECK!"

James watched as he pounced out of his office, his dog immediately at his heels.

_Run, Al, run_

James ran over to his desk and rifled through the papers on it.

He grabbed a seemingly blank piece of tattered parchment, and ran.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

He ran into Albus.

"Wha- OOF!"

"Albus, he's after you, with his dog!"

Albus's eyes widened. The two sprinted off.

Then, they heard footfalls behind them.

A quick glance proved their fears.

"James, it's"

"I KNOW! Shut Up!"

"James, he'll"

"SHUSH!"

"-"

"Shut up, Al!"

Albus did not.

"ALBUS! SHUT UP! HE'LL HERE US!"

"James, we passed my"

"SHUT IT"

The footfalls drew nearer. It was going to be close. But the boys had a feeling 'close' would not be in their favor…

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I am looking into Trewlawney's crystal ball, and I see all of you reviewing. **

**Ah, Divination to the dogs (or the Grim, in her case). But pleeeeease, this once, make her prediction come true!**

**Pheonix**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K, I wouldn't have made Remus die. So, apparently, I'm not her.**

**(and I wasn't in the previous chapters where I didn't disclaim, just to make that clear)**


	11. Alas, I have got a Detention, or Two

Chapter 12: Alas, I have got a Detention…or Two

The boys came to the bottom of a staircase and looked at each other. They had no idea where they were, but the distant clomping of boots and padding of dog feet came ever closer. They started sprinting up the stairs.

Suddenly, Albus felt his foot sink into a trick stair. In his haste, he had…forgotten it.

"JAMES! HELP!"

James spun around and saw Albus. His eyes widened.

_I can't just leave him there_

But Nikrinnearus was at the bottom of the stairs, and ascending rapidly.

James made his choice. He ran back to help his brother, pulling him out by under his armpits.

Then they attempted to escape. But they had lost precious time.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

"…disappointed, to say the least. Sorely disappointed, James. And you too, Albus. Twenty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for your misdemeanors. Your father will of course be notified."

Albus groaned, but James did not. He would have, though, if it were not for the silencing charm Minerva had put on him earlier in the lecture.

Nikrinnearus was standing to the side, a smug smile on his goat-like face, and his dog making throaty, content growls whilst sitting at his feet.

James glanced at Albus. He had his head in his hands.

James felt kind of bad for dragging Albus into this, now that he saw the outcome. Poor Albus.

"And both of you, detention with Nikrinnearus for four weeks." She waved her wand in James's direction , and James immediately spoke, his voice angry.

"No! Not Knickers, not Knickers!"

"Yes, James Potter, Nikr_innearus._ He will do whatever he likes with the pair of you, I have no reservations."

"Probably, in that case, string us up by our eyelashes to the ceiling" James shot at her hotly.

"James Potter!"

"Minerva McGonagall!"

McGonagall was red. Angry. FURIOUS at the impudent CHILD who had just called her by her first name. She had gotten enough of that from the boy's grandfather and his best friends!

"James, you will" she faltered, realizing that she could not threaten him in any way that he would actually care.

James realized her predicament, and smirked.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

When James got back to his portrait hole, Roshnee was by the entrance, in deep conversation with Anna Bisington, a muggle-born.

"-But Dikaios said that we can't"

"Rosh, you're driving me crazy! Gee, you don't have to be perfect!"

"I don't WANT to be perfect, A! But just this once, I think we should stick to what he"

"JUST this ONCE! Please! I just want to see what"

"Hey James," Roshnee interrupted, seeing him, "What are you doing?"

Anna, who was standing with her back to him, spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of him and then narrowing. She seemed to hate him for no given reason.

"I could say the same to you, Nee" said James smoothly, ignoring her question.

Roshnee's eyes did the same as Anna's. "Very well, then. Let's get back to our dorms, then, to get some sleep."

Nothing was said as they opened the common room door and went to get some sleep.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, kind people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter for moi. If I owned it, you would know. I would be screaming it all day!


	12. Hagrid Lets It Slip

Chapter 13: Hagrid Lets It Slip

The next day Albus woke up early, which was surprising considering the amount of sleep he had received the previous few days. Nikrinnearus had been keeping them up late, mopping the floors, dusting the halls, and polishing trophies, claiming, when he looked at the clock, that he had let the time 'slip'.

He got up, showered, dressed, and came out of the bathroom just in time to be on time for breakfast.

He followed a group of giggling third year girls to the Great Hall, but was surprised when they completely ignored the hallway that led to the mysterious corridor where he had found Helena. That was, after all, the main way to breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Just as he was about to use the ignored corridor, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around and pulled out his wand.

Helena shrieked in fury and pulled out hers.

Albus took her in for a few seconds, and then lowered his wand.

"Hi, Miss Ravenclaw."

"Potter, you can't go through that corridor. Dikaios has forbidden it" she said, getting right to the point.

"When did he?"

"At breakfast a week or two ago. You slept through it."

Yes, Albus remembered James coming into his room and slamming a pillow to his features. His nose would be forever flattened. He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Have you found out why you are alive?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Instead of answering, she raised an eyebrow, looking uncomfortable and shifty, and walked off. Her dramatic exit was somehow ruined by the fact that she tripped on her cloak and cursed softly as she did it.

Albus decided that it was useless trying to get anything out of her. Maybe-oh, yes, Hagrid would let something slip about why Miss Ravenclaw was alive.

Albus grinned and decided he would pay a 'visit' to dear Mr. Hagrid after breakfast.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Hagrid opened the door, and Albus came in.

"Albus! What're you doin' here? Don't you 'ave class?"

"Soon. Can't I see you, Hagrid?"

"O' course. O' course. Do you wan' some tea?"

"Sure, Hagrid."

Hagrid went into his 'kitchen' and returned a few minutes later with two mugs of steaming tea. He set them down on the table and then pulled out a plate of rock cakes.

"Wan' one?"

Albus sighed quietly and took one, slipping it to the dog under the table when Hagrid wasn't looking.

Hagrid sat down across from him. They sat in silence, Hagrid gulping down his while Albus tried hard not to choke on the bitter, stale liquid.

" 'Ow's school goin' for you?"

"It's been awesome. And Ravenclaws ghost! Becoming alive! Did you hear about that?"

"Yeah, I heard." Hagrid's expression was more guarded when he answered.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"That's none o' yer concern. Don' nose."

"I just meant, wouldn't it be cool if _all_ the ghostd came back to life?"

"P'haps."

"Haaaaagridddddddddd! Answer pleeeeeeeeeeeease."

"These affair's 's none of yer business. Stop nosin'."

"Okay, Hagrid. But wouldn't it be cool? Why won't you talk about it?"

_Darn, he's a solid wall!_ Thought Albus.

"It migh' be dangerous to tell ye. Senexus's still figurin' it ou'."

"What's he trying to figure out?" asked Albus. He was _so_ close!

"Wha's happenin' to magic in Hogwart's, t'sall. Hogwarts is jus' havin' a bit of erodin' magic an-" he paused, then started shouting at Albus.

"GE" OUT! I've already toldjer to much. Ge' ou'! OU"!"

Albus left with a triumphant smirk spread on his features.

But, he would still have to return to the clutches of the library to figure out more. He sighed, then ran to his dorms to get his bookbag for the next class.


	13. One More of Them

Chapter 13

If you had walked into the library, you would have found what seemed to be nobody. Large, dusty stacks of books sat forlorn on tables, twisting upwards to the vaulted ceilings. Sunshine streamed through large arched windows, catching the dust as it drifted silently throughout the room.

Behind a stack of books sat a boy with eyes the color of emeralds, his messy hair falling in front of his face, which was sprinkled in light freckles. In front of him lay a book, with yellowish pages, crinkled at the corners, open to a page that only the reader would ever know. Because just as you draw closer-

SLAM

Albus shut the book with as much force as he could muster.

Useless. Totally and completely useless. He could have found more information out from a flobberworm than one of these ridiculously thick books.

He pushed it to the side and slumped back into the chair, closing his eyes. Why was he trying to do this anyways? It didn't concern him in the slightest, but part of him yearned to know.

Grabbing his bookbag from a hooked claw along a paneled wall, he slung it over his shoulder. He walked out of the library, eyes on the ceiling above him, his feet tapping out a rhythm on the cold stone floor.

Above him, ceilings rose up and up- he could see students floors far up wandering upon the staircases, looking over the banisters, pulling their friends along.

Albus's heart panged. He wished that he could have what they had. Nobody knew who they were, nobody whispered about them for things they didn't know about- they just carried on, blissfully unaware of what was happening to Hogwarts.

He broke into a run, robes flying out behind him. Down staircases, down, down, down.

And he ran into a hallway that he didn't know.

It was dark, not lit at all except for the torches from the main hall. This threw the back of the hall into darkness, and all Albus could see was an occasional flicker from a torch as it lit up this hall, showing him that it went further back. And Albus sank to his knees and fell back, his spine resting on the stone of the wall. His messenger bag slid off his shoulder, and he let the strap lie on the ground.

He had reached a dead end. He understood that now. He would have to accept what was happening to Hogwarts, and leave it. He would not do something heroic , saving Hogwarts. That had apparently been his dad's destiny. He was just Albus, not Albus the Great and Noteworthy.

Next to him, his bag fell open, and came to rest in a unperturbed position. Two books, that had been haphazardly shoved into his bag during the visit to the library, slid out, one on top of the other.

"The Making of Hogwarts: The Brains Behind the Building"

Albus slid the Hogwarts book up, opening it to the first page. It fell open easily in his hands, the spine folding in the back. It was a very worn book, and it looked ancient. Despite that, the book's paper was brilliantly white and the book itself hummed with energy.

Table of contents:

Chapter 1: The Quarry and the Land

Chapter 2: Enchantments

Chapter 3: Sentient?

Chapter 4: Hogwarts today

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Tommorow

Chapter 6: Why it was made

Chapter 7: Behind the layout

Albus flipped the page. It did so willingly, settling on the left cover with a satisfied brush of paper against paper.

And two hours later, the last page was also flipped onto the left side of the book, bringing the cover with it.

And the book disappeared.

Albus's head came to rest on the wall.

There was no way that could be happening. Hogwarts would shut down. It would become unstable. It was technically already unstable. And there was nothing he could do about it. And soon the school would have to be evacuated, who knows if it would ever open again.

He pictured the gates shutting one last time. And then he tried to convince himself that it wasn't happening. But the criteria were exactly fitting. And yet again, there was absolutely nothing he could possibly do about it.

*O*o*O*O*o*O*

Moaning Myrtle gave a dry sob as the first year looked up at her pearly features, paralyzed with fear.

"You too! All of you, horrible, horrible people, coming to laugh at poor Myrtle, to laugh at her and make fun of her and-"

" No, really, I'm sorry, I just made wrong turn and then"

" And make excuses! They all come to make fun of Myrtle, and laugh at how she died in a toilet, and nose into other people's business-" she froze. "But that's it, isn't it! I'm not a p-person, so I can't d-do anything to hurt you, so you just c-come and make fun-" She broke off, howling, and the terrified first year squealed in horror and ran out of the bathroom. Myrtle swooped after her, yelling and wailing, her glasses slipping down her nose as she fought to float after the first year.

"-making jokes about me, laughing behind my back, you think I don't hear it! And stupid Olive Hornby did it too, and now you are, and it just isn't fair! Miserable, depressing, moaning Myrtle! Stupid, ugly, mopey, Myrtle! Yes, laugh it up, because Myrtle can't d-do anything about it!"

She was shouting now, and they were up several flights of stairs. The first year was going up up up, trying desperately to get away from this ghost who wouldn't leave her alone- she ran into a corridor.

Myrtle heard a panicked voice, right before she flew after the girl

"No, Myrtle, don't go in there, that's the forbidden hallway-"

Myrtle saw a face framed by wild black hair and wide, brilliant green eyes-

And then somehow, she _fell_,how, she didn't know, ghosts couldn't fall-

And she felt so heavy-

And then she knew no more.

**A/N: Yes, it is me again, and I am breathing new life into all of my stories!**

**The Five Marauders will be taken out of Hiatus soon, I have an eager reader *yay* who would love to see some more of that story. Please Please Please drop a line in a review to encourage me that you enjoy the story- I also love constructive critiscm, so if you feel something needs improvement let me know.**

**Thank you for sticking with me, I know I can be frustrating! I hope to update soon!**

**Phoenix **

**Next Chapter: Plot unveiled. Yes, I know, a climax! Yay! **


	14. Myrtle and Hogwarts

Chapter 14

Albus watched helplessly as Myrtle dove after the girl, into the forbidden hallway. He knew what would happen, and there was not anything that he could do to swerve fate's course. As he watched Myrtle gain color and fall to the ground, a soft moan escaping her lips, he ran a hand through his unruly hair. He enjoyed doing that. Not to mention his father would do it sometimes too, and then look at the hand that had carded his hair with a slight fondness and exasperation. Albus had always wondered why he did it, because it wasn't like his hair needed it. It already looked like a nest, with determined strands sticking out at angles that seemed to defy gravity.

He walked over to the ghost-now-girl and crouched down by her head, pointing his wand determinately at her face. It wasn't like Mom was here to see him violate this rule, he decided, and then spoke a word, breaking a family law that his mother had put in place after three month old Albus had nearly drowned when waking to James's spell.

Sometimes Dad would say that she had perforated his eardrums when she had found Albus sputtering.

"Aguamenti"

A stream of clear, bubbly water erupted from the tip of his wand, soaking Myrtle's face. And it woke her up very very quickly.

Myrtle shot up and screeched, wet pigtails flying around her face and ugly ovalish glasses sliding down her large, pointy nose. Upon looking down at herself, she promptly screamed.

"W-what kind of SICK joke is this! Who thought it would b-be funny! Yes, trick Myrtle into-"

" Myrtle, shut up!" Albus said, annoyed greatly by her sickening behavior.

Myrtle's face screwed up into an expression of absolute fury and self pity and she opened her mouth wide.

Albus's hand found itself sealing the hole in her face with his palm. And then, to his absolute horror, tears began to pool in Myrtle's dull, bluish grey eyes and started spilling over her cheeks. Shoving his hand away, she started to cry.

"I know that y-you and everybody else thinks I-I'm ridiculous and, and STUPID, b-but if you d-did this to somehow, bully me, by t-teasing me, p-please stop. Olive and all the others b-bullied me when I was a school student, and, and now" she lost all semblance of controlled sobbing and started ranting again. Albus's fingers involuntarily found their way to the bridge of his nose.

" And then, AFTER I died, they didn't leave me a-alone either! A-all I wanted w-was to scare Hornby one more t-time, but then I was STUCK! AND I GOT BULLIED EVEN MORE! W-why can't people just leave me alone!"

Albus was about to respond when a calm, cool voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Stupefy."

Myrtle slumped to the ground with a dull thunk and did not move.

"Merlin, Potter, has the intellectual standard of a student dropped so low during the years that I was departed?"

Albus's head sprang up, almost giving him a severe case of whiplash.

Helena Ravenclaw stood there, her slender wand jumping fluidly between her long fingers. She was dressed now in modern, cerulean robes with bronze piping, and her long hair was twisted up into a knot at the back of her head, and it looked wet, like she had bathed. Sure enough, as she came nearer to Myrtle and whispered a spell that made Myrtle's body rise to her hips, Albus caught scent of roses and vanilla.

"Er, not really. I think. I just, you know, think that she has some-" he gestured vaguely at her bespectacled temples.

"Mental problems?" Helena offered, and for some reason her voice seemed to be distant and cold.

"Er, maybe. Look, we should go tell the head-"

"No. You will not, under any circumstances, Albus, tell the headmaster. I know (she took a deep, shuddering breath) that he will take this as the final straw, Albus. He will deem the school too dangerous. He will shut it down. So KEEP IT To YOURSELF. Is that clear, Potter?"

Albus realized that she was right. The headmaster would shut down the school if news reached his ears that this had happened again. He stood up and leaned against the wall, then angled his body so it faced Helena directly. He let his eyes shoot to hers.

"I know what is happening to the castle, Ravenclaw. Is there anything we can do?"

Helena's body seemed to lose all posture for a second. "Potter,there is nothing we can possibly do. If you truly do know what is happening, read "The Magic of Hogwarts" by – Thomas Seijing, I think. If my words cannot convince you, his will. There is truly, truly, nothing we can do."

She whipped around and headed away, but not before Albus saw a shimmering droplet of water make a trail down her cheek and fall to the floor.

Not knowing what compelled him, he walked over to the glistening drop on the marble floor and looked on as it glistened in the thousands of torches that adorned the walls.

And then, it started to disappear. Albus's eyes widened in shock, disbelief, and fear as it started to glow brilliantly, silvery rays of pure diamond light streaming out of every angle of the tear.

The light grew, and the hallway was flooded in pure light. Albus shielded his eyes, crawling away from the source of the light, but every inch of the hallway was just as bright.

And then the light faded. It faded and faded, but a cylindrical portion, directly over the tear, Albus reckoned, was still there.

It started to shape itself. And then, in a flash of brilliance , it was all gone. But there was a girl standing there.

She turned to him, and her eyes lit up.

" Albus Severus Potter!"

She ran towards him, and her arms came around his waist in a firm hug.

Albus stared in disbelief at the girl. It couldn't be- but it couldn't be anyone else. This was the embodiment of all magic in Hogwarts, and so this petite girl with a sweet face that still clung to it's baby fat, chestnut colored hair that streamed behind her and probably down to the dungeons, and large, silvery eyes, was-

"I am Hogwarts! I have always wanted to meet all my students. Come, lead me to your common room. I know where it is of course, but I want you to lead me there, because you are Albus Severus Potter." Her tiny hand slipped into the one that was held limp by his side. And then, to Hogwart's absolute horror, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.


	15. Lora and a Letter

Chapter 15

` Albus woke up staring at a white ceiling. Groaning, as he knew exactly where he was and did not wish under any circumstances to be here at all, he flipped over onto his side and watched as an old lady with grey hair in a plump chair directing a frazzled looking young girl about the room.

"Lora! Mr. Potter is awake."

Lora spun around from the filing cabinet and rushed over to Albus.

"Are you feeling alright?"

The old lady in the chair shouted towards Albus.

"That was a nasty fall you had there! I certainly hope that you are not as inclined to getting killed as your father, dear. He came in here almost every day! He was… a nice boy…"

Her eyes gained a faraway look, and she started staring out the window as most older people are wont to do.

Lora, who had inclined her head in the lady's direction, sighed and turned back to him.

"Is that Madam Pomfrey?"

Lora nodded, and grabbed a blueish looking potion from a side table, and handed it to him.

"Look, Mr. Potter, drink that. And then you can leave. Pom-_Madam_ Pomfrey needs to be tended to. And you just fainted, I think. That should help with pain. It's sort of a pain reliever and pepper up combined."

Albus gladly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The crisp, prickly sheets fell into heap.

Running out of the hospital wing, the last he saw of Lora was her hand and her wand as she flicked it at the fallen sheets.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

He ran to the Ravenclaw tower, gasped the answer to a riddle, and jumped in.

To his relief, he saw Hogwarts, albeit with shorter, black hair, purple eyes, and golden robes piped with a purple the color of her eyes.

To his dismay, she was laughing with ten or more second year students, and one of them was sprawled on the couch, her arm around Hogwarts.

Her eyes alighted on Albus, and filled with sparkles.

"Mea dulce!" she cried, and stood up, walking- no, _flowing_, towards Albus.

"Er, what?"

She took him by the arm, ignoring his confusion, and pulled him down next to her.

A girl scowled.

"_You're_ her dulce?"

"Estis mea dulce!"

Albus looked at her confusedly.

"Don't you speak English?"

"Obviously not" came a snide comment from one girl, her long ponytail swinging as she turned away from the group and left.

There was an awkward silence, as Albus stared at Hogwarts. She had spoken English in the hallway, hadn't she?

"Latin is the language of the great and majestic. It is amazing that this girl should speak it."

Albus spun around at the voice.

It was the Headmaster. The few remaining girls squeaked and ran or walked off, too embarrassed and self-conscious to be around the headmaster him

"Headmaster!"

Hogwarts lept from her reclining position.

"I am _so _glad you came!"

"And who might you be, young lady?"

Hogwarts now sported dishwater blond hair tied in a loose ponytail, a sculpted, handsome face, and her robes were a loose, standard black.

"I am (Albus drew an intake of breath) Disca Dulcea, sir! I was ever so excited to meet you. I was sent here to help you with the problem at your school. They sent me from the Unspeakables at the Ministry. What is happening here is (her voice lowered) very confidential. Non, mea dulce?"

She had turned back to Albus.

The headmaster looked extremely confused.

"Miss Dulcea, I did not know that word had-(his voice lowered marginally also, to keep the conversation quiet) that word had spread concerning Hogwarts'….problem. If it has, it seems that my efforts have been in vain and children will be pulled out of Hogwarts very soon."

"Oh no, Mr. Headmaster. Nobody- I suppose nobody sent me. At least, not a _living _being." Albus knew that she would tell him. Eyes widening, he waited with baited breath.

The headmaster's eyes hardened. "Has there been another…occurrence?"

His eyes darted around the room, and caught on Albus, who was standing attentively, breath held, for everything to be explained.

"You, Mr. Potter, must leave now."

Albus dared not refuse the headmaster, who looked dangerous at the moment, his long, velvet black robes pooling around his ankle and a black wand grasped lightly in his hand, alert and watchful.

He backed slowly away, and then ran up to his dorm, a letter forming in his mind.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

_Dear Dad,_

_Things have been really weird here at Hogwarts lately. Strange things keep on happening, and everywhere I turn, I seem to be running into more and more mysteries._

_I will explain as best I can. I bet you already got a letter though, about this sort of thing, because, after all, you are Head of the Auror department. And you are Harry Potter. The name Potter does seem to have some sway over people's decisions. _

_Recently, a corridor has been blocked off. Students have been forbidden to go down that corridor. The reason it is blocked off though, is because every ghost that goes down there becomes- alive again. They can walk, eat, sleep, drink…everything that we can do. But they have been dead in some cases for centuries. _

_Myrtle and the Grey Lady are already back. And now, an embodiment of Hogwarts has appeared too. It is really weird, and I hope that Hogwarts will not have to shut down. _

_People keep on saying that this occurrence is very very dangerous. Why? I think it would be fun to have them around again. But the entire faculty is worried, and I don't know why. Are you able to tell me?_

_Anyway, tell mum I love her, and will be okay, I guess. And please write back soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Albus_

_Dad,_

_Something weird is happening here at Hogwarts. I can tell from the expressions on the teacher's faces. I will try and solve the mystery, for you, though._

_I am getting ready for a huge prank. Maybe you could send me the instructions for a temporary magic increasing spell, if there even is one…. Everybody's magic would be very violent for the day. I think Teddy would approve. Say hey to mum._

_James_

Harry Potter dropped the two letters on his desk and shot up.

Scribbling a quick note to Ginny, he ran fireplace, placed it there, and then grabbed a handful of sparkling green powder from a fat jar on the mantle. He stepped into the grate, ducking to avoid a concussion.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The brilliant green flames swallowed him.

**A/N: Yes, very sorry, sorry sorry. Read my other stories to get a full excuse. But I did it, so YAY! **

**Anyway, I changed several important parts in earlier chapters. I now have Albus mostly knowing Harry's history. Some of the darker parts have not been told to Albus, but I felt that Harry would not have kept it from them. You might want to go back and reread them, so you are nice and fresh. But if this is your first time reading this story, you're good. Please tell me if there are ANY inconsistencies, via PM or review.**

**And to all of you, thanks for reading!**

**And I have a new review…thing. For each review, I will add 100 words to the next chapter. So review, and get a longer chapter!**

**Love,**

**Pheonix**


	16. Plot, Revealed

Chapter 16

Harry Potter landed with a thud out of the fireplace, and winced as he noticed that there were fifteen wands pointed at him. Standing up slowly, he glanced at the people on the ends of the wands. And then, one recognized him.

"Head Auror Potter!"

Harry gave the speaker a half-hearted grin. "Just me."

The wands were lowered, and the faces softened from their rigid, accusing lines.

One man, scars littering his broad body, came up to Harry.

"We didn't expect you, Potter."

"Well here I am anyways. I came here because I received a message from my son, Albus, about a possible threat to the school. I of course had already been notified, but there seems to be a larger threat that has happened since then."

"That was exactly what we were discussing, Potter, before you came tumbling out of that grate. Hogwarts. The new problem is Hogwarts."

"So it's true, what Albus said? There really is a personification of Hogwarts in the school?"

"Well I don't think Albus would lie to you!" came an indignant voice from behind one of the men. The man in question tensed.

"Here she is, Mr. Potter" he said.

With a nod towards Harry, the man stepped aside, revealing the object of their conversation.

A girl, perhaps thirteen, sat on a chair, her long fingers sitting in her lap.

Her brown eyes held centuries of wisdom, but her voice was soft and lilting, still young.

Harry's breath was taken away. Not because of her beauty and wisdom, but because if this was Hogwarts, this was- this woman had been like a mother to him.

Her curly black locks slid in front of her face as she looked at her hands.

"Hogwarts- I – am in great danger, Harry."

Harry waited.

" The overload of magic that is being absorbed into its walls- ever since you came here, there has been an overload of excess magic- is weakening the building's structure. The bricks are actually having to expand to hold the magic- but as you may know, everything can only hold so much."

"Say, a muggle sponge. If you dunk it in water, it will only hold so much before it starts to drip. And Hogwarts is like that. It has so much magical absorption that the magic makes it sentient. That makes-me."

Her head lifted. "But Hogwarts cannot _stop_ absorbing the excess magic in the air. It cannot stop getting bigger. It is like a sponge that is _forced_ to hold more and more. And it can only hold so much before- before- it…. self implodes."

There was silence. Then Hogwarts started speaking again, her voice heavy, conveying her worry.

"Hogwarts is at its brinks. It is absorbing slower and slower, but it still has to absorb more and more. The excess magic that it cannot absorb is lying around the castle in key places, for example, the third floor corridor, and the Chamber of Secrets, where there was such a concentration of magic at one point that it is lying stale there. And stale magic, as with love potions, increases in potency over time. The excess magic is then being absorbed into _things_ instead, such as ghosts. Because ghosts are just_ pieces_ of people, they have empty spaces where there is nothing. The magic is filling these holes, making them alive. I suppose that they are not exactly alive… much like one of the Hallows did to people, Harry." Her eyes found his, and Harry started to grasp what she was saying. His face paled.

"The magic- is being _absorbed_ into people? Wouldn't that eventually make them…" he trailed off, looking at Hogwarts, hoping that his fears would not be confirmed.

"Yes. Humans have a very, very low tolerance for the pure magic that Hogwarts is emitting. Some wizards do have a higher tolerance, though, for example Dumbledore, or Tom Riddle. They were therefore the most powerful. But it is _nothing,_ nothing, compared to what Hogwarts is slowly absorbing and what it has to absorb each day. And if it continues, the students in Hogwarts, and the faculty, if they do not leave, will eventually reach their tolerance level, and…"

There was no need for Hogwarts to continue.

Harry felt his knees going weak. There was silence around him, too. Apparently nobody had known the full extent of what was happening. "You- you say, or, imply, that it was caused by me. What- what do you mean?"

Hogwarts was silent for a moment. "While you were at school, several _highly_ concentrated magical things happened. In your first year, the Sorcerer's stone was brought here."

"But that wasn't my fault-"

"Harry! Yes, that in and of itself was not your fault. But when you foolishly went after the stone, you touched Quirrell, yes? And because of your mother's love, Harry, he was killed. Love is one of the most powerful and old magics there is. And it is SO powerful, and SO old. You remember what I said about old magic, yes? It increases in potency with age. And the magic of Love is so strong that there was a _huge _magical backlash that Hogwarts had to absorb. Easily five times bigger than anything in the last five hundred years. And then, in your second year. You pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat, which required much magic for the sword to be released by the Sorting hat. You then proceeded to kill a basilisk, and basilisks have _huge_ magical reservoirs, which were then released and had to be absorbed by Hogwarts. And after that, you killed a Horcrux. I cannot even begin to explain the magic that was released. That boy, who was possessing the girl, was literally made up of magic, was killed, and- so much backlash and hard work for me."

Harry was staring at her. "Third year- third year wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Third year was definitely not as bad at the beginning of the year. Hogwarts was given some time to relax. Third year is part of the reason that nothing has happened until now. But then at the end of third year, you _travelled back in time._ That requires _huge_ amounts of magical energy. Almost unlimited amounts of magical energy. You tore time up. That is- that is _huge._ And Hogwarts had to absorb all of it, really. And then fourth year, a highly magical object was brought to the school, along with other magical students who would triple the amount of magic that I had to absorb. And there was a portkey. Ripping through space on Hogwarts ground. Half as bad as ripping through time and space. And then fifth year, you used the Room of Requirement, which is not too bad but was stretching Hogwart's limits because there was already _so much magic._ And sixth year, Dumbledore frequently apparated, (ripping across space again) and Hogwarts had to absorb any magic that his cursed hand gave off in the school, so that the students were protected. And then- the killing curse was used on the grounds. And there was a vanishing cabinet, which is much like a portkey. And seventh year, there was _so _much use of the Room of Requirement, and so many Unforgiveables. And then you- you killed Voldemort. Harry, that was exhausting for me. And then people were battling, too, and apparating, and there were portkeys. I needed rest."

Harry was silent.

"But there was none. Students came again next year, and again, and again, and more and more and more... Although nothing significant happened, it was increasing the strain. A decade later, Senexus repaired the wards. And that was a _huge _mistake. Nothing has been the same since. And now, this is happening. Hogwarts- Hogwarts is dying."

**A/N: I CANNOT stress enough how important this chapter is. The explanations make it KEY to the storyline. You MUST understand what has happened here to go on and understand. So if you do not understand, PLEASE PLEASE tell me in a Pm or Review and ask questions so I can make it clear to you.**

**Thank you for reading this story!**

**And remember, for every review the next chapter has another hundred words- so if ten of you review than the next chapter will have a thousand more words. And also, if I get over fifteen more reviews, I will post the next chapter before next week. So…. There is your incentive! And, also, I put extra words in this one to thank my wonderful two reviewers. Thank you guys!**

**-Pheonix**


	17. Omens of A Future Lost

**ATTENTION!**

**This Chapter is devoted to thatperfectsomeone, for her AWESOMENESS! She is just the best ever reader/reviewer. Thatperfectsomeone, everybody wants a reviewer like you. Thank so much for your continued support! I hope that this chapter is satisfactory! ;) Pheonix**

Chapter 17

Harry was standing speechless. Nothing could convey what he was feeling. There was absolute silence in the room around him. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that until Head Auror Potter spoke, there should be silence.

"I am going to see my sons, Hogwarts. I do not know if I should let them stay here. I- I'm sorry."

Hogwarts face remained the same, but her eyes flashed with pain. "Yes, I know. Albus…." She was quiet, and closed her eyes.

"Albus is …in the library. James is in… James- … James! James is in the third floor corridor!"

Her eyes flew open and landed on Harry's. Harry paled. And then he ran out of the room, down the stairs, knowing exactly where he was every time the stairs deposited him somewhere new.

Back in the room, Lady Hogwarts looked at the men, who stood frozen. "I must also go tend to the child- I was distracted by the conversation and left the safety of my children to wild, untamed magic. I cannot allow it to happen again, I am sorry." And then she stood up. The men moved to restrain her- the Headmaster had said that they were to keep her here at all costs, but Hogwarts simply moved her hand and a wall shot up, blocking them from her. And then, in a brilliant flash of light that changed her features to their base form of a stunning woman, she disappeared, clothed in magic and light.

When Hogwarts arrived at the corridor, she immediately felt something terribly wrong. Gasping, she ran into the corridor, feeling the magic around her.

It was wild. It was hideous. It was harmful. It swirled around her in jagged lines, ripping through the air with a stinging force. It was out of control.

She continued down, hurrying, a dreadful feeling inside. James was not dead, yet, that much she knew, but there was something dreadfully wrong.

And then she saw him, kneeling on the ground, a look of terror behind his eyes. In front of him lay a shape, and she could _see _the magic twisting around it. There was so much magic in the air that it seemed to be taking the figure's magic also.

It was a student.

Terrified, Hogwarts ran towards them, and saw the sprawled form of a deathly pale girl with dark, ebony hair on the ground. The magic was ripping through her, and inadvertently ripping some of the girl's out too. She took the ice cold fingers in hers. James saw her, and his eyes widened, first in wonder, then in fear. Of what, Hogwarts could not sense, as the wild magic was ripping through her as well. James was no better off, and he looked like he would keel at any moment. Grabbing his upper arm, Hogwarts tried desperately to picture the place that Harry Potter was running through now.

She caught a brief, brief glimpse of shadows, with terrified emerald eyes moving through them. Willing the stairs to lead as far away from this corridor as possible, Hogwarts pictured Harry in her mind. And then all three of them disappeared.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Harry James Potter looked desperately up the stairs as they started to turn him away from the third floor. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he blinked away tears and ran back down the stairs.

He was stopped by a crash. Spinning around, he saw three crumpled figures lying on the ground.

_James._

Sprinting towards his son, he noticed the unnatural paleness in their features. He fell on his knees next to him, and his shaking fingers touched his neck.

He choked in relief as he felt a pulse, and then gathered the boy in his arms, where he lay motionless, like a marionette with cut strings.

Harry was about to run to the hospital wing when he noticed the other two figures on the ground.

The girl he recognized immediately as Roshnee Robinson, James's first friend. She was out cold on the floor. Lying James down carefully, he pulled out his wand.

"_Mobilicorpus!"_ he muttered, and James was lifted upwards by an invisible force.

He was about to do the same to the girl when she sat up suddenly. She looked straight at him. There was silence, then she stood up, unsteadily.

"I'll walk."

She stood there, glaring defiantly at the Head Auror.

Harry turned to James again, running his hand through his hair. This was _bad bad bad._

There was silence on the way to the hospital wing. The only sound that echoed through the air ws the gentle sound of Harry's hard-heeled Auror boots clicking professionally on the marble and stone beneath him.

They reached the Hospital Wing.

An attractive but frazzled looking young female glanced up from a chair in the corner.

Her eyes widened.

"Mr. Potter- Head Auror Potter- how do you do?"

Harry looked behind her, and saw an old woman, eyes bright and alert, landing on him.

"Potter what have you done to yourself this time? I swear, if they brought you here it must be for something dreadful. I always did say that the Auror business was no good except for getting people killed."

Harry smiled at her, but it was obviously strained.

"Poppy, I'm here for James. He passed out from wild, possessed magic. I don't know what to do-"

Lora's eyes widened.

"Why are you taking him here, then, Mr. Potter! We can't deal with these sort of things! If it really is possessed magic that touched him-" Lora stalled, her eyes fearful.

"What is it?"

"There's a huge chance he may never wake up again."

Silence hung heavy over the Wing.

When Harry spoke again, it was distant and cold, and Lora recognized it as a voice beneath Occlumency.

"He _will _wake up."

Roshnee looked at James, her eyes wide. Then they filled with anger.

"He _will_! _I _woke up from exposure to magic! He _will!"_

She stalked up to James, her eyes furious.

"You _will_ wake up, James Potter, or I swear, I will _slap you upside the face!_"

Lora hastened over to Roshnee, and guided her to a bed. Once she was sitting on the bed, Lora flicked her wand quietly at the girl.

"_Stupefy."_

Roshnee slumped onto the bed. Covering her with the starched, crisp white covers of the bed, Lora stood up.

"Mr. Potter. If- if James does wake up… there is almost no chance that he will not be- " she sighed. "he- he will be… a – a squib."

**a/n: MUAHAHAHA! *cackles evilly***

**If I get ten reviews, James won't die! And if I get twenty, he won't be a squib! **

**Just kidding.**

**Or am I?**

**It would be safer to review, you know.**

**You know the drill, even though some of you ignore it o.O**

Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review Review Review  
Review Review  
Review  
Re


	18. Interlude-Post Dramatic Stress Reliever

**This chapter is dedicated to sakurapetals0192 for…her…? (sorry :P) awesomeness and review, which made me so happy.**

**And thanks to thatperfectsomeone. You rock.**

Chapter 18

Hermione Weasley was having breakfast.

Ron was still sleeping, which was quite like him, and the house was very peaceful and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the gentle sipping of tea from a cup, the quiet clank of silverware on a glass plate, and wind rushing through the open window, along with liberal amounts of sunshine.

Hermione stood up, and picked up her plate. Scraping the scraps of food from her plate, she rinsed it and set it in the sink, putting her silverware in her empty mug alongside it.

She started walking towards the bathroom to freshen up.

Then she paused, looking back at her plate, which lay in the sink, motionless.

There was absolute silence in the Weasley household.

And then Hermione gave a small laugh, because she had been so lost in thought that she had rinsed her dishes the muggle way, as she had done as a young girl in her father's household.

Hermione's reminiscence was broken by a loud and raucous tromping, much like an elephant, as her husband came down the stairs. His hair was heavily disheveled, and his eyes were squinted as he took in the brilliantly illuminated room.

"Morning, 'mione."

Hermione gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Ronald. I cooked some things for breakfast. They're over there, on the counter. Help yourself. I am going to get ready, and then I'll leave."

Ronald laughed, and dimples and crinkles came to his face. "We could get a house-elf, you know. Then you wouldn't have to do all of the cooking. Who knows, maybe we could get a few. It'd make the work a lot easier, Mione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him playfully and cuffed him around the head mockingly.

"Ronald Weasley, you know how I feel about houselves!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Alright then, no houselves. You can continue to slave around the house just like one. Heaven knows your cooking is unrivaled" he said as he grabbed a plate from a cupboard and walked over to the stove, piling bacon and pancakes on his plate. He sat down and drowned them in whipping cream, and then dug in. "Just, don't start a P.U.K.E, or anything. Promotion of Universal Karma for Elves or something like that, making humans do all the work and the elves get the year off."

"RONALD! For heaven's sake! It was S-P-E-W! Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare! You know, I still haven't forgiven you for calling it 'spew.' It was a great cause, and if I had the time, I would rekindle a flame for it. And use your knife! You look like a hog, slurping up your meal like that!" Her face was stern, and her eyes serious, but they sparkled with laughter and mischief.

Ron threw a piece of bacon at her with a laugh.

"There you go, then, Mione. Baked And Crispy Overly Neat."

"It is not _overly neat!"_

"Mione, trust me, all that you do is overly neat. Now, go on, or you'll be late to work."

Hermione gave him the look. "This isn't finished, Ronald Weasley." She smiled darkly and left the room.

Ron heard her shoot one last comment at him.

"You owe me dinner for that, you slug!"

Ron shook his head.

He lifted a spoonful of bacon to his mouth.

There was a harsh knock at the door.

Ron stood up slowly, pushing back his chair with a groan. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he lazily transfigured his pajamas into a t-shirt, jeans, and a black robe, and he pulled a hand through his hair, in vain trying to straighten it out.

He swung open the door.

There stood his sister, a piece of wrinkled paper in her left hand, her hair a mess, travelling around her in nests like flames, her eyes shimmering with tears, and still in her pajamas-a skintight top and baggy purple pants.

"Ginny, what is it?"

Ginny's eyes found his, and she burst into tears.

"Ronald!"

He gestured for her to come in.

"Tell me what's wrong; Ginny- did something happen to Harry?"

"No, no, and I'm so so thankful. But something _has_ happened, Ron, and I'm absolutely terrified!"

She started crying and Ron took her hand and pulled her inside the house, shutting the door behind him.

They walked over to the couch and Ginny fell on it, burying her face in her hands and crying.

"He-he told me not to come, because it was dangerous. A piece of me just wants to go right up there and slap him across the face. I'll be perfectly fine; I've been in danger before."

"So you-er, you're angry because…Harry… doesn't want to you go somewhere?" Ronald was flustered. He wished that Hermione was still here- she was much better at dealing with emotional wrecks.

"Well, I suppose somewhat, because he did promise me he wouldn't leave me b-behind when important things happened, but it's really not that, Ron, it's-it's _James!_"

She started sobbing.

Ron's eyes widened. His voice became gruff.

"What's wrong with my nephew?" His voice was urgent, too.

Ginny continued sobbing.

"GINNY! What's WRONG with him?" His voice was panicked.

Footsteps suddenly echoed through the house.

Hermione came into view, and her face was anxious.

"Ron? Who's at the door? I heard- Ginny! What's wrong!"

She rushed over to her sister-in-law and sat down next to her.

Ginny turned to Hermione and buried her face in her shoulder. Hermione looked down at her, afraid.

"Ginny? Is-is everyone alright? Is-is Harry alright?"

"Harry's fine, apparently" Ron said, looking anxiously again at his sister, who was crying harder. "He won't let her come to wherever he is, apparently, and she's upset- but she said that that was not the reason that she was crying. I don't know what to say."

Hermione looked back at Ginny, worry in her eyes.

"Are _you _alright, Gin? Is everything-"

Ginny pushed back from Hermione.

"No! I'm not alright! At-at-at _all! _Does it _look _like I'm alright?"

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked soothingly.

"Harry's sent me an owl, Hermione! Nothing else, n-not another _w-word,_ just an owl!"

Ron's face grew stormy, and his eyes grew angry.

"Did he do something to you, Ginny?!"

Ginny shook her head frantically.

"No, n-no, Harry's f-fine, b-but he said that James is in Hogwarts, and-"

She broke off with a choke.

"James is in Hogwarts and what, Ginny?" Hermione asked apprehensively, her eyes frightened.

"He-he's in a _coma,_ Hermione, a coma! And they d-don't think that h-he'll wake up!"

**A/N: Review to save James's life…**

**BWEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**


	19. Interlude Part 2

**ATTENTION!**

**This Chapter is devoted to thatperfectsomeone, for her AWESOMENESS! She is just the best ever reader/reviewer. Thatperfectsomeone, everybody wants a reviewer like you. Thank so much for your continued support! I hope that this chapter is satisfactory! ;) Pheonix**

Chapter 17

Harry was standing speechless. Nothing could convey what he was feeling. There was absolute silence in the room around him. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that until Head Auror Potter spoke, there should be silence.

"I am going to see my sons, Hogwarts. I do not know if I should let them stay here. I- I'm sorry."

Hogwarts face remained the same, but her eyes flashed with pain. "Yes, I know. Albus…." She was quiet, and closed her eyes.

"Albus is …in the library. James is in… James- … James! James is in the third floor corridor!"

Her eyes flew open and landed on Harry's. Harry paled. And then he ran out of the room, down the stairs, knowing exactly where he was every time the stairs deposited him somewhere new.

Back in the room, Lady Hogwarts looked at the men, who stood frozen. "I must also go tend to the child- I was distracted by the conversation and left the safety of my children to wild, untamed magic. I cannot allow it to happen again, I am sorry." And then she stood up. The men moved to restrain her- the Headmaster had said that they were to keep her here at all costs, but Hogwarts simply moved her hand and a wall shot up, blocking them from her. And then, in a brilliant flash of light that changed her features to their base form of a stunning woman, she disappeared, clothed in magic and light.

When Hogwarts arrived at the corridor, she immediately felt something terribly wrong. Gasping, she ran into the corridor, feeling the magic around her.

It was wild. It was hideous. It was harmful. It swirled around her in jagged lines, ripping through the air with a stinging force. It was out of control.

She continued down, hurrying, a dreadful feeling inside. James was not dead, yet, that much she knew, but there was something dreadfully wrong.

And then she saw him, kneeling on the ground, a look of terror behind his eyes. In front of him lay a shape, and she could _see _the magic twisting around it. There was so much magic in the air that it seemed to be taking the figure's magic also.

It was a student.

Terrified, Hogwarts ran towards them, and saw the sprawled form of a deathly pale girl with dark, ebony hair on the ground. The magic was ripping through her, and inadvertently ripping some of the girl's out too. She took the ice cold fingers in hers. James saw her, and his eyes widened, first in wonder, then in fear. Of what, Hogwarts could not sense, as the wild magic was ripping through her as well. James was no better off, and he looked like he would keel at any moment. Grabbing his upper arm, Hogwarts tried desperately to picture the place that Harry Potter was running through now.

She caught a brief, brief glimpse of shadows, with terrified emerald eyes moving through them. Willing the stairs to lead as far away from this corridor as possible, Hogwarts pictured Harry in her mind. And then all three of them disappeared.

*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*

Harry James Potter looked desperately up the stairs as they started to turn him away from the third floor. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he blinked away tears and ran back down the stairs.

He was stopped by a crash. Spinning around, he saw three crumpled figures lying on the ground.

_James._

Sprinting towards his son, he noticed the unnatural paleness in their features. He fell on his knees next to him, and his shaking fingers touched his neck.

He choked in relief as he felt a pulse, and then gathered the boy in his arms, where he lay motionless, like a marionette with cut strings.

Harry was about to run to the hospital wing when he noticed the other two figures on the ground.

The girl he recognized immediately as Roshnee Robinson, James's first friend. She was out cold on the floor. Lying James down carefully, he pulled out his wand.

"_Mobilicorpus!"_ he muttered, and James was lifted upwards by an invisible force.

He was about to do the same to the girl when she sat up suddenly. She looked straight at him. There was silence, then she stood up, unsteadily.

"I'll walk."

She stood there, glaring defiantly at the Head Auror.

Harry turned to James again, running his hand through his hair. This was _bad bad bad._

There was silence on the way to the hospital wing. The only sound that echoed through the air ws the gentle sound of Harry's hard-heeled Auror boots clicking professionally on the marble and stone beneath him.

They reached the Hospital Wing.

An attractive but frazzled looking young female glanced up from a chair in the corner.

Her eyes widened.

"Mr. Potter- Head Auror Potter- how do you do?"

Harry looked behind her, and saw an old woman, eyes bright and alert, landing on him.

"Potter what have you done to yourself this time? I swear, if they brought you here it must be for something dreadful. I always did say that the Auror business was no good except for getting people killed."

Harry smiled at her, but it was obviously strained.

"Poppy, I'm here for James. He passed out from wild, possessed magic. I don't know what to do-"

Lora's eyes widened.

"Why are you taking him here, then, Mr. Potter! We can't deal with these sort of things! If it really is possessed magic that touched him-" Lora stalled, her eyes fearful.

"What is it?"

"There's a huge chance he may never wake up again."

Silence hung heavy over the Wing.

When Harry spoke again, it was distant and cold, and Lora recognized it as a voice beneath Occlumency.

"He _will _wake up."

Roshnee looked at James, her eyes wide. Then they filled with anger.

"He _will_! _I _woke up from exposure to magic! He _will!"_

She stalked up to James, her eyes furious.

"You _will_ wake up, James Potter, or I swear, I will _slap you upside the face!_"

Lora hastened over to Roshnee, and guided her to a bed. Once she was sitting on the bed, Lora flicked her wand quietly at the girl.

"_Stupefy."_

Roshnee slumped onto the bed. Covering her with the starched, crisp white covers of the bed, Lora stood up.

"Mr. Potter. If- if James does wake up… there is almost no chance that he will not be- " she sighed. "he- he will be… a – a squib."

**a/n: MUAHAHAHA! *cackles evilly***

**If I get ten reviews, James won't die! And if I get twenty, he won't be a squib! **

**Just kidding.**

**Or am I?**

**It would be safer to review, you know.**

**You know the drill, even though some of you ignore it o.O**

Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review Review Review  
Review Review  
Review  
Re


End file.
